


Satisfied (Hamilton) - Naruto Parody

by Beechanyo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Musicals, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beechanyo/pseuds/Beechanyo
Summary: A parody of the song Satisfied, from the Musical Hamilton, using Naruto Characters.(Lyrical Adaptations as well)Alexander Hamilton - Sasuke UchihaAngelica Schuyler - Naruto UzumakiElizabeth Schuyler - Sakura Haruno





	Satisfied (Hamilton) - Naruto Parody

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0EqxnWxlvY&list=PLc69NTaWvativaGayT0vVn5eYCFhXAtYP&index=5
> 
> Link to the song to play at the same time (if you want)

[KIBA]  
Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!  
Now everyone give it up for the man of honour!  
Naruto Uzumaki!  
[NARUTO]  
A toast to the groom!  
To the bride!  
From your brother  
Who is always by your side  
To your union  
And the hope that you provide  
May you always…  
Be satisfied

 

[ALL MEN]  
To the groom!  
To the groom!  
To the groom!

To the bride!  
To the bride!

Naruto!  
Naruto!  
Naruto!

By your side!

To the union!  
To the revolution!

You provide!  
You provide!

 

[SASUKE AND MEN]  
Always—  
Rewind—

[ALL WOMEN]  
To the groom!

To the bride!  
To the bride!

[SAKURA AND WOMEN]  
Naruto!

By your side!

To the union!  
To the revolution!

You provide!

Always—

Rewind—

[Recorded Samples]  
Rewind, Rewind  
Helpless, sky's, sky's  
Drownin' in em  
Drownin', rewind

I remember that gaze, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that gaze, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that gaze, I remember that—

[NARUTO]  
I remember that gaze, I just might  
Recall that gaze for the rest of my days  
I remember those girls and boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike sunlight, like  
Like a dream that you can’t quite place  
But Sasuke, I’ll never forget the first  
Time that I saw your face  
I have never been the same  
Vengeful eyes in a Young boy’s frame  
And when you said “Hn,” I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame

[FULL COMPANY]  
This is not a game…

[SASUKE]  
You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied

[NARUTO]  
I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself

[SASUKE]  
You’re like me. I’m never satisfied

[NARUTO]  
Is that right?

[SASUKE]  
I have never been satisfied

[NARUTO]  
My name is Naruto Uzumaki

[SASUKE]  
Sasuke Uchiha

[NARUTO]  
Where’s your fam’ly from?

[SASUKE]  
Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done but  
Just you wait, just you wait…

[NARUTO]  
So so so—  
So this is what it feels like to bash fists  
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It’s  
The feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light  
It’s Pervy Sage in a fist fight! You see it, right?  
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Ev’rything we said in disagreement, it’s  
A dream and it’s a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a  
Bit of a jerk, but I’m ‘a give it a chance  
I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He’s kin-less, he’s flying by the seat of his pants

Handsome, boy, does he know it!  
Pretty hair, and he can’t even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is…

[SAKURA]  
Helpless…

[NARUTO]  
And I know she is…

[SAKURA]  
Helpless…

[NARUTO]  
And her eyes are just…

[SAKURA]  
Helpless…

[NARUTO]  
And I realize

[NARUTO AND COMPANY]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

[SASUKE]  
Where are you taking me?

[NARUTO]  
I’m about to change your life

[SASUKE]  
Then no, stop, really, I’m fine, but...

[COMPANY (EXCEPT NARUTO)]  
Number one!

[NARUTO]  
I’m a guy in a world in which  
My only job is to be rich  
My father has one son and I’m the one  
So I have to marry, for one  
I’m the youngest and the prettiest and the gossip in  
Konoha’s city is insidious  
And Sasuke is pink flower-less  
Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less

[SAKURA]  
Sakura Haruno. It’s a pleasure to meet you

[SASUKE]  
Haruno?

[NARUTO]  
Not blood related

[COMPANY]  
Number two!

[NARUTO]  
He’s after me cuz I’m a guy who could  
Elevate his status and I’d  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to Sakura  
Now she’s his bride  
Nice going, Naruto, he was right  
You will never be satisfied

[SAKURA]  
Thank you for all your service

[SASUKE]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[NARUTO]  
I’ll leave you to it

[COMPANY]  
Number three!

[NARUTO]  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or unkind  
If I tell her that I love him she’d be vocally inclined  
We would die and  
She would say, “I’m fine”

[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]  
She’d be lying

[NARUTO]  
But when I fantasize at night  
It’s still Sasuke’s eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn’t sized him  
Up so quickly  
At least my dear Sakura’s his wife;  
At least I keep his eyes in my life…

[NARUTO]  
To the groom!  
To the bride!  
From your brother  
Who is always by your side  
To your union  
And the hope that you provide  
May you always  
Be satisfied  
And I know  
She’ll be happy as  
His bride  
And I know 

[ALL MEN (EXCEPT SASUKE)]  
To the groom!  
To the groom!  
To the groom!

To the bride!  
To the bride!

Naruto!  
Naruto!

By your side

To the union!  
To the revolution!

You provide!  
You provide!

[SASUKE AND MEN]  
Always—

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

[MEN]  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied

Be satisfied  
Be satisfied

Be satisfied  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied. 

[ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT SAKURA)]  
To the groom!

To the bride!

To the bride!

[SAKURA AND WOMEN]  
Naruto!

By your side

To the union!  
To the revolution!

You provide!

Always—

Be satisfied

[WOMEN]  
Be satisfied

Be satisfied  
Be satisfied.

[NARUTO]  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> * "Pink Flower-less" - does not refer to Sakura, but rather the Victorian nickname for a vagina (thought it would be clever...it wasn't XP)


End file.
